What Happens in the Dungeons
by birdandherhound
Summary: One-Shot. Harry is stealing from Snape's top secret ingredient stores when an unexpected visitor takes him by surprise. Warnings: Dub-Con/Non-Con and Slash.


_Damnit! Hermione said Snape hid his secret ingredients here. _Harry kept looking, although he'd been mucking about in the dungeons for well over an hour now. _I should have made Hermione come down here herself if she was so sure about where they were hidden. _He pointed his wand out in front of him, the illuminated lens lighting the corridor in front of him for about ten feet. Harry thought he saw a suspicious looking stone a little ways ahead, so he pressed on.

_Maybe if I press on it… _Harry pushed on the brick; it looked like it was sticking out from the wall more than the others. It didn't budge, so Harry threw his weight against it. _Nothing. _Harry let out a sigh of exasperation. _If I leave now, Hermione will be furious, convinced that I missed something obvious. _Harry rolled his eyes, but kept going. _Just a few more minutes. _Harry felt a shiver crawl up his spine. The dungeons were old and moist, and several degrees colder than the rest of the castle, and Harry _swore _he'd seen a rat in the last chamber he walked through. _Not to mention the trouble I'd be in if Snape caught me down here. I'd be in detention for the rest of my life…_

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and examined the passages beneath the castle. It indicated that there were three more chambers. _Knowing Snape, he would keep his top secret ingredients in the farthest dungeon. _Harry decided to skip over the first two and go directly to the very last one. This chamber was smaller than all the rest, with shackles hanging from the ceiling. _Maybe this is where Filch used to punish students. _Harry was more ready to leave than ever, but he saw a cabinet in the far corner of the room with a large antique lock. _Perfect. _Harry pulled a key out of his robes. Hermione had pilfered it from Snape's office while Ron had created a distraction with an explosion… Harry laughed thinking about it. Ron had gone a little too far and ruined his cauldron and caused a nasty green rash on his and his partner's legs. Harry and Hermione had promised to buy him a new one, and they brought him sweets while he was in the Hospital Wing. _He was only supposed to boil the cauldron over a bit. Then again, Ron always was terrible at Potions…_

Harry brought himself back to reality and opened the cabinet. He checked the ingredient list that Hermione had given him. Luckily most of the items were checked off, but a few were left on the list. Hermione had added physical descriptions of each item they needed, since she didn't trust Harry's knowledge or Snape's labeling skills. Harry gathered what they needed and placed them carefully in his bag. Once he had secured the lock back on the cabinet, Harry pulled out his Map again. _If I walk straight back to here, I just need to make two lefts and a right-_

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw a person making his way toward him on the map. _Draco. Of course that little shit would be in the dungeons._ Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag and covered himself in it hurriedly. There was no time for delicacy. "Lumos," Harry whispered, careful to keep his wand under his cloak. He jogged, holding the contents of his bag with one hand to keep them from rattling, and prayed that Draco would not come this far back in the dungeons.

Harry's luck did not hold out, however. As soon as he was back in the straightaway with the three chambers branching off, he could see the blond at the end of the corridor, blocking his exit. _Shit. _

Draco must have heard him come around the corner; he was looking around for any sign of another person. "I know you're down here, Potter! I saw Granger sneaking off in Potions class! You should keep your plans more secret. One of the third-years heard you talking in the Common Room, and was all too happy to tell me what you were planning." Draco smirked and pulled out his wand. "Quit hiding behind your fucking cloak, Potter! I know you're here… and you're close."

Harry took a deep breath. _Maybe I can get the jump on him. He doesn't know exactly where I am. I could disarm him. _He moved to rip off his cloak and began to yell, "Petrif-"

But Draco heard his breathing and hurried movements first. "Expelliarmus!" and then, "Accio wand!" To Harry's dismay, he could only watch as his wand flew into Draco's hand.

Harry knew that Draco would know his general position from where his wand flew from. His only option was to run and try to get by Draco. He took off with all the speed he could muster, but getting past Draco proved impossible. The blond dove into Harry and knocked him to the ground.

"I've got you, Potter!" Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's cloak and ripped it away from him, tossing it aside into the dark. "Oh, the trouble you'll be in now. What've you got in your bag, Potter?"

Harry just clenched his jaw and glowered at Draco, who was sitting uncomfortably on Harry's chest. "What do you want, Draco? If you're going to turn me in to Snape, just get off me and let's go to his office. I'm tired of this."

"If I wanted to turn you in to Snape, I would have already. I would have sent him down here to get you." Draco leered at him, and Harry felt his heartbeat accelerating, but for what? Apprehension, fear, excitement? _What could he want from me?_

"What do you want, Draco? I have nothing of value on me except my cloak, and you can forget about that." Harry grew more and more uncomfortable with the way the blond was looking at him.

Draco stood quickly and flicked his wand from Harry up to the wall above and behind them. "Incarcerous." Ropes began to bind Harry's arms and legs.

"What do you WANT, Malfoy?! Let me down from here." Harry wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He had heard rumors about Malfoy. _He's never had a girlfriend, and Blaise is always nearby… _ "I'm serious, Malfoy. Let me down."

Malfoy chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, Potter, and I don't think you'll protest so much once I'm done with you." Draco lowered himself to his knees in front of Potter and undid the zipper of the pants Harry was wearing under his robes. "Still confused, Potter?" Draco brought one hand up to cup Harry's cock, and Harry felt himself growing hard against his best efforts. "That's it, Potter."

"Stop it, Malfoy. This isn't funny anymore." Harry struggled against his restraints but was unable to break free.

"It was never supposed to be." Draco reached into Harry's underwear and grasped the base of Harry's manhood, fingers curled through the mass of black curls he found there. He began stroking him slowly, from the base to the head. "And don't bother screaming, Potter, no one can hear you down here. I've tested this location before." Draco moved toward Harry and took him into his mouth, running his tongue across the bottom of Harry's head.

"Draco… Draco, please. I don't want-" Harry felt his breath quicken. _It feels… It feels good, but this is Malfoy! _Harry's heart was beating wildly in his chest and he could no longer control his breaths. Malfoy continued moving his mouth and tongue up and down Harry's shaft until he took the entire length into his mouth. _Fuck. He's good at this._

Malfoy pulled away suddenly, making a loud _pop _as Harry's cock left his mouth. Harry moaned in protest despite his best efforts. Draco smiled. "Yes, you do, Potter. You do _want. _Say it." Draco grasped Harry's cock hard and squeezed ever harder, and Harry whimpered. "Say you want me to keep going. Say you don't want me to stop." Draco leaned forward and flicked his tongue across Harry's head, which had begun to weep a clear liquid. Harry couldn't hide his arousal. _Yes I want him to keep going. I do._

_"_Come on, Potter. SAY IT." Draco met Harry's eyes before he leaned down and licked the small bead that had formed on the tip of Harry's cock.

"YES. Yes, I want you to keep going. _Please." _Draco seemed all too happy to oblige. He resumed his stroking while sucking lightly on Harry's tip before running his mouth down the side all the way to the base. Harry couldn't stop the noises coming from his mouth, and he didn't want to. Harry had never done this before… it would be over quickly. "Fuck. I'm close, Malfoy."

Draco took the whole length in his mouth again, and Harry could feel the tip of his cock in the very back of the blond's throat. _I wish I could use my hands._ Harry moaned louder and louder until Malfoy removed Harry from his mouth again. "Malfoy, please, please don't stop. I'm so close." Harry couldn't believe himself. _I'm begging. _

"Call me Draco. Beg me. Beg me to finish you, and I will, but call me Draco." Draco continued stroking Harry slowly, but he knew he wouldn't finish him this way.

Harry was about to lose his mind. _I'm so close, oh God, please just do it. I'll do anything. Please. _"Yes. Yes! _Draco, _Draco, _please! _Please finish me. Please, oh God, Please." Harry came almost as soon as Draco took him back into his mouth. He came hard, several times and he could feel his whole body shaking as Draco licked up and down his shaft, leaving him clean and wet.

Draco stood and gathered their wands, dismissing Harry's restraints with a flick of his wand. Harry fell rather unceremoniously to the ground, barely managing to keep his footing. "You want your wand back, Potter? You have to promise not to curse me." The blond smiled flirtatiously with an evil glimmer in his eye. "Promise?"

Harry could only nod. He was exhausted… completely drained and his body was still shaking. He looked up at Draco just in time to see the other boy throwing his bag and cloak at him. Harry caught them, but only barely, falling backward into the wall.

"Goodbye, Potter. You can keep your cloak and bag." Draco walked away laughing. "Same time next week?" he asked, walking out of Harry's line of sight.

Harry leaned back into the wall, chest heaving and brain reeling. He barely managed to choke out a breathless, "See you there." before he sank down to the floor, knees pulled to his chest.


End file.
